Peter's Life in a Young Boy's Eyes
by Preci LV
Summary: After Naruto was adopted by Peter Parker's dear Aunt May, he tries to make Peter's life a living hell until Peter realizes that the two of them have a lot more in common that the superhero realizes.
1. Chapter 1

Peter Parker was having a hard time getting up out of bed without making any type of noise. He eyed the sleeping body across from him and tries to move without making any noise. He tiptoes out of the bedroom that he now has to share, but when he tries to open the door, he was drenched from head to toe by a bucket of orange soda! He hears chuckling from under the covers of the bed of the person that Peter had to share his bedroom with. Peter pulls the covers back, only to find a bunch of pillows on the bed. Peter was confused and tried to back away, only to be pummeled by someone who was dangling from the ceiling. A young blonde boy laughs as he runs into the bathroom, locking the door and running the water. Peter sighs and calls his Aunt May.

"Aunt May...I need you.", he says as he goes into his aunt's bedroom.

Aunt May groans sleepily as she greets Peter while laying in her bed. Peter sits on the edge of her bed, drenched still.

"Is he pulling pranks again?"

"Yeah. I can't take it! I know I have to be nice and be kind to him, but he's such an ass!"

"Peter! Your tone! You might wake up the neighbors. We just have to understand that he doesn't understand our American culture yet."

"Aunt May, don't be ridiculous. If he's smart enough to put peanut butter into my gym socks, he's smart enough to learn our culture."

Aunt May smiles lightly as she tries to rub her poor nephew's back, only to draw it back due to the stickiness on his t-shirt. "Ew. What in the world-"

"Orange soda."

Aunt May sighs and chuckles. "Cut him some slack. He's just a young boy. You were like that at his age, remember?"

Peter chuckles and says, "I've changed, Aunt May."

"I missed the old you, Peter."

"I'm sixteen now. Times have changed. Now, if you excuse me, I've got to get to school and deal with the bullcrap Flash might have up his dumb ass jock sleeve.", he says as he leaves his dearly beloved aunt's bedroom.

"Peter, language. And tell that lovely girl I said hello."

"Yes, ma'am."

Peter kisses his aunt's cheek as she tries to fall asleep again before she had to get up to home-school Peter's newly adopted cousin. Peter sighs as he goes past the young boy before being tripped by him. Laughing at the teenager, he heads to Aunt May's room and hugs her. Peter sees the two of them and it was making him sick to his stomach. He shouldn't feel jealous, but he couldn't help himself. Why should Peter have to share the love and affections of his beloved aunt that has raised him as her own along with his Uncle Ben, who was brutally murdered when he was a young boy. He stills has the mental scars as his chest was heaving from thinking about the brutal past. Peter should understand the young boy's pain, for he didn't know his own parents nor his origins. It must of suck for him not to know his parents. Peter knew his parents really well, but he didn't understand why he wasn't being cared by them. He didn't want to go through the details. Peter grabs some clean clothes as he goes into the bathroom to take a shower before he had to go to school to encounter the stupid Flash Thompson. But, the good thing is that he would be around Mary Jane Watson, the love of his life. And his other dear friends, Harry Osborn and Gwen Stacy. Things were going fine...until he hopped into the shower. When he was showering, the bathroom door opened in silent. Someone flushes the toilet, making the shower water hotter than usual, making Peter scream and shout before hopping out of the shower. His skin was burning red a bit and he was completely upset and naked...and his cousin was filming him. Peter was yelling at him to get out while the young boy laughs and runs away.

"Is everything alright, Peter?", calls his aunt from upstairs as she was making breakfast.

"Peachy!", calls Peter.

 _Real peachy._

Peter came out of the bathroom, mad and red. Aunt May covers her mouth to keep herself from laughing and asks what happened.

"Ask your new nephew."

The young boy looks at the two of them with innocence in his eyes. His big blue eyes. Peter made a face at him.

"Don't play innocent, kid. We know your games."

"Peter. He's a kid."

Aunt May hugs the young boy then goes back to making pancakes. The young boy smiles slyly at him as he hugs Aunt May from behind while she was making pancakes. Peter growled and says, "I'm going to school."

"Peter. At least stay for breakfast."

"Have to catch the bus."

"Okay."

Peter grabs his bookbag and was heading for the door. Aunt May says, "I love you."

Peter didn't manage to hear, for he slams the door behind him. Aunt May sighs to himself and continues to make pancakes for the young blonde spiky haired preteen. He looks at the woman and hugs her again. She sighs and smiles at the young boy as she kisses him on the cheek.

Peter was waiting for the bus by his small apartment building. By his side, he was accompanied by his two friends: the intelligently rich and yet sophisticatedly sexual-minded bad boy Harry Osborn and the happy-go-lucky but spoiled-if she-wants-to-be girly blonde Gwen Stacy.

"So, the new cousin's being a pain again?", asks Harry, smoothing down his dark brown rugged hair. Looking like the bad boy bachelor he was destined to be.

"Is that even a question, Harry? He drives me CRAZY 24/7! It's nuts in there! I feel bad for Aunt May putting up with him. Home-schooling him all of the time."

"Why doesn't she put him in a regular school?", ask Gwen as she fixes her glasses.

"She thinks he wouldn't understand the teachers and the kids would pick on him. Besides, the deadline for school enrollment pasted."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"She's very protective."

"That reminds me.", says Harry. "How are your socks?"

"Peanut butter free."

"Good. Heh."

"You boys are goofballs.", jokes Gwen.

"I just hope that Flash would cut me some slack today. This morning was brutal."

"Rut-roh!.", jokes Harry. Intimidating Scooby-Doo.

"He manages to put a bucket of orange soda on the bedroom door. As I tried to open it to go to the bathroom...BAM! Orange soda all over me! Then he pummels me from the ceiling..."

"How did he-"

"Not now, Gwen."

"Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just frustrated."

Gwen rubs his back. Peter grimaces. "Sorry. My skin is still burning from the shower."

"Lemme guess. He did the toilet thing.", says Harry, laughing to himself.

"Stow it, Osborn.", says Peter, but Harry was still laughing at his nerdy friend. Gwen pinches Harry on one of his muscular-toned arm. It didn't hurt, unfortunately. As the bus came, they all went inside. Peter, unfortunately, spotted Flash, who was sneering at him, but Mary Jane was waving at Peter. Peter smiles as he was about to go to sit next to her. Only to be tripped by Flash, the stupid jock bastard. Laughing along with his other dumb jock friends, Peter growls as he struggles to get up.

"Look at the dumb nerd trying to get a quick hookup with Watson here.", boasts Flash loudly.

Mary Jane slaps him on the back of his pretty blonde head. His hair deeply reminded Peter of his newly adopted cousin. Crap. He was having feels again.

"Will you ever learn to mind your manners?", yells Mary Jane as she motions Peter to sit next to her. Peter sits next to her, much to Gwen's dismay. She was sitting next to Harry, who was eyeing one of the cheerleaders. Gwen glares at the millionaire bachelor and sighs. Wishing that Peter was all hers and not Mary Jane's. It wasn't that she was jealous of the Watson girl. She was just...she didn't know her own damn self! She wasn't being a lovesick dope. She was being a lovesick dope!

"So, Peter. How's the family?", asks Mary Jane, smoothing out her redhead.

"Aunt May's good. She says hi, by the way."

"Tell her I said hi."

"I will."

"And your cousin...Naruto, is it? How's he?"

Peter didn't answer. Clearly, he heard her.

"Ahem."

"Huh? What?"

"Peter."

"What?"

"He's just a kid."

"You sound like Aunt May."

"He IS. And YOU need to appreciate him. He might surprise you one day."

"Yeah. Sure.", he says as he stares out of the window. It was going to be a long and painful day...


	2. Chapter 2

After a horrible morning with Flash's torture pranks, Peter was finally relieved when it was lunch. He could be outside working on one of his science projects to impress Mary Jane. Ah, Mary Jane Watson. The sound of her voice gave Peter chills and thrills while the curves and sexy edges of her body was turning him on. Goddammit, he was acting like Harry the Douchebag! He groans as he sits under the shady tree. Tapping away on his laptop when he got a call from Aunt May.

"Yes, Aunt May?"

"How are you?"

"Okay, I guess. Flash's a pain as usual."

"I feel terrible."

"No. Don't be. I'm okay."

"That's good."

"Mary Jane says hi."

"Oh, wonderful! She's such a sweet girl like that Gwen girl you're always hanging out with. When are you eve going to have yourself a girlfriend?"

"Aunt May!"

"Hmm-hmm. I'm joking, Peter. Oh, Peter? Can you run down to the candy store after school for me? It's for Naruto. He wants a chocolate bar and I'm too busy right now."

He sighs as she mentions the little devil's name on the phone.

"He can get it himself."

"Peter! He doesn't understand around New York City yet! Besides, you know how brutal the streets of New York City are."

"Fine. I'll get that booger some candy after I leave the Daily Bugle after school."

"He has a **name** , Peter Parker."

"Ugh...I'll get _Naruto_ some candy after work."

"Thank you, sweetie."

"Love you."

"Love you too, sweetie. Oh. Naruto wants to talk to you."

"Watch it, Aunt May. He might curse me out in Japanese again."

"Oh, I've taught him some English this time. How'd you know if he knows any swear words anyway?"

"Thank Goggle Translator. It teaches young people like me wonders about different cultures..."

"Yeah? Well, that's wonderful."

"Aunt May...*sigh*….can we just give up on him? I don't mean to be rude, but he's a pain."

"Peter Parker, he's a _kid_! You were like that once! Me and Ben never gave up on **you**! Remember?"

"Aunt May..."

"Give him a chance!"

"How can I?! When he's so innocent around you and treats me like crap?!"

"Peter, I don't like your tone right now. I'm going to hang up, since I'm busy with home-schooling Naruto right now. I'll see you at home, okay?"

"Aunt May, I didn't-"

She hung up on him. Hurt as he was, he continues on his science project for school. And he was planning early college applications. Mostly for Columbia University due to their impressive science programs. That, and it was close to home, so he could around Aunt May more so he could help her out around their small apartment building. He excelled in science, along with Gwen. Harry, on the other hand, was another case. He was too rich and too famous. His dad was mostly famous for him, being owner of his own company, Oscorp, a weapons construction place. Tapping away on his laptop, he was stopped by the sights of the wonderful Mary Jane Watson. He calls her over. She looks up and spots Peter, waving at him as she sits next to him.

"How are you, Petey?"

Peter smiles as she calls him by the nickname that their friend, Gwen Stacy, gave him when they were children.

"I'm good. I mean, I WAS good. Until Aunt May called. I told her you said hi, by the way."

"Great...but oh-no...is it about Naruto again?"

"I don't get what she sees in that bastard brat of...UGH! I'm stressed. Aunt May's highly pissed at me for not getting along with the brat."

"He's a kid, Peter. You have to understand that."

"A kid that acts like a devil."

"All kids act like that. Kids can work a wonder on you."

"Easy for you to say...kids **love** you."

Mary Jane smiles then it falters. Feeling bad for him, she rubs on his back. Liking the feeling of her fingertips, Peter was imagining Mary Jane naked. Shameful, he was. But, he was a boy. Boys think perverted-like. Ask Harry. He's the king of all perverts. She kisses him on the cheek. At that moment, his Spidey-senses were tingling.

 _Shit! Why now? I was gonna get Mary Jane!_

"I have to go, Mary Jane!"

"What...? Where?"

"I can't talk now!"

"But, Peter-"

Too late. He was already leaving. Making Mary Jane feel hurt and confused. Running out of the school (without being spotted by the school security guards, luckily), he was luckily wearing his costume under his school clothes. He was now known as the Amazing Spider-Man. The emergency was that a little child was dangling from an open window. Clearly, the child was left home alone (this parent was **clearly** irresponsible). She was yelling for help and crying for her mama. Her tiny fingers were slipping as she was holding on for dear life, but she accidently lets go as she falls from the window sill. Everyone in NYC was looking in horror, but luckily, everyone's favorite superhero comes to the rescue! Taking photos of himself saving the day, so he can have something to give to his stuck-up asshole of a boss, J. Jonah Jameson, the head of the Daily Bugle, Peter's place of work. Saving the little girl, she was immediately given back to the irresponsible mother. Spiderman, being the kind person that he as, offered some advice for the new mother. Thanking him, she hugs the hero and brings her child into her arms as they walked along home. Being thanked by the millions of New Yorkers, he gives them his gratitude. But, he knew he should be getting back to school soon. As he was going back to school unspotted, he heard the voice of a little preteen boy.

"Oh my gosh, you were **amazing**!"

Spiderman smiles cockily underneath that red and blue mask of his.

"Well, thanks, dear kid. Wanna autograph or s-s-some..."

Spiderman turns to see his newly adopted cousin. Smiling in his face. Excited to be face to face with the red and blue spider-like hero.

 _Crap...crap, crap, CRAP!_

He was scared to talk to the boy, but he knew that he should. I mean, it wasn't like he knew that it was Peter. Did he? Naw.

"Look it, Aunt May! Spiderman!"

Aunt May was walking towards the two of them with groceries in her arms and a smile on her worn-out face.

"Yes. I see him, Naruto. Hello, Spiderman."

"Hello, Aunt-I mean...ma'am."

Aunt May smiles at the teenager. Then, her phone rings. Naruto answers it for her. As the person on the other line hangs up, Naruto says, "Ooo! Peter missed class!"

Spiderman tenses.

 _Crap!_

Aunt May sighs and says, "What am I going to do with him...?"

"He's just a kid, ma'am. I'm sure he's doing his best to get stuff done.", says Spiderman.

"Peter's a bum.", says Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Language!", scolds Aunt May. Spiderman, on the other hand, was secretly growling.

 _Oh, I'm the bum?! You can't even make up your own BED! _

"What? He IS. He's never nice to me."

"That's because you're always pranking him."

"He can't take a joke. I just want to have fun with him. He's too serious on his science work! Never has time for me like you do. At least you care about me."

Spiderman stiffens. He had the time. If he didn't had school and Flash to deal with all of the time, he'd manage time for people. But, he understood what the boy was coming from. Peter never really had spend time with his newly adopted cousin. He knew that he should but the young boy was really hard to get along with.

He puts a hand on the young boy's shoulder and says to him, "Don't be hard on him. He'll come around. I'm sure of it."

"Thanks, Spidey.", says Naruto, feeling a lot better. "Why can't YOU be my cousin?"

Spiderman looks at him then says, "I can be your friend, if you want."

"YEAH!", he says as he high-fives the hero.

"Uh, I should get going...don't ground that boy of yours. Maybe just yell at him a little."

Spiderman runs off, swinging from building to building with his spiderweb technology. Waving at the hero, Naruto calls after him, "Bye, Spidey! Thanks for everything."

"No problem!", he calls back.

 _Wow...I didn't think of him like that! Now I feel like a loser..._


	3. Chapter 3

Peter has received detention for skipping class (even though it wasn't his fault) but it was worth it, since Mary Jane was staying after school for photography class. After detention, he meets up with her. Camera in hand, her redhead ponytail swooshes back and forth as she was taking pictures of the football team practicing. Mostly of Flash, because he wants to be an asshole. Being in front of the camera. Flexing in front of her. Mary Jane rolls her eyes and tries to ignore him to the best of her abilities. As she was done, Flash was making kissy faces at her. Being too intellectual for his tastes, she says, "Don't waste your 'dearly beloved' orgasms on me. You _clearly_ need to waste your pitiful time and worthless energy on a girl who is _soooooo_ _idiotic_ enough to stoop down to your sexual-minded nature. I swear, you act so much like Harry Osborn. I mean, are you two TWINS?! You must be since you're both idiotic douchebags whose so-called 'package' as you call it, couldn't please and satisfy these bloodthirsty whores that you hang around. So, if you EXCUSE me, Flash honey, I'm spending my hardly earned time making you look pretty. So...buh-bye."

Smirking at the dumb jock, she rolls her eyes as she was heading the other direction.

 _Nice one, Mary Jane!_

Peter was cheering her on in his mind while he was hiding behind the bleachers. Flash smiles his jock smile and says, "Damn, girl! You speak as you look. Hot and sexy."

"Ugh. Flash. Get a clue. I HATE you."

"You know you like this.", he says, flexing a muscle. She scoffs and walks away. Flash comes behind her as he slaps her backside. Slowly turning to glare at him, she says, "You should be arrested for assault to a woman."

"You know you liked it."

She glares at him and kicks him in his shin. Flash winces in pain as Mary Jane came up victorious. Leaving, her ponytail was swishing back and forth.

"Stick it to him.", someone whispers to her. She turns around and sees Peter.

"Hi! Where have you BEEN?! I was looking for you!"

"I told you I have to do something."

"What?"

"I was...meeting up with Naruto and Aunt May."

It wasn't a **complete** lie, but he couldn't tell her that he was Spiderman! He could...but he didn't want to risk his reputation. She was in love with Spiderman. Peter knew it. She didn't want to disappoint her. Crap. He was being difficult. Yet, he wondered if she would go out with him if she knew his secret. No. It'll mess up their friendship, for sure. But, it would be risk that he'll have to risk...right...?

"How are they?"

"Well...I saw them for a minute. Spiderman was there and-"

"He WAS?! Oh, right...he was! He saved a little girl. Damn, I wished I was there!"

"Yeah, well, I have pictures."

 _Crap! Wrong move!_

"You do? Wait...I though you said you were seeing Aunt May and Naruto."

"I...did! I was seeing them then Spiderman just managed to be there!"

Again, it wasn't a **complete** lie.

"Lemme see them."

"Okay...but careful. I have to give them to Jameson."

Peter hands her the photos hesitantly. She looks at them with a bit of admiration. Impressed, she was. She gives them back to Peter.

"Nice."

"Thank you."

"How's the family?"

"Good. She's mad that I've 'skipped' class. Not my fault, by the way!"

"Yeah, sure."

"Naruto's speaking English...he said that he wanted to hang out with me. He just wants to bond. He does these pranks as bonding."

"HA! Told you."

"I know. He was talking to Spiderman though. I managed to overhear. He was...I mean...I feel bad."

"Well, you should. Told you he was just a kid. Me AND Aunt May both told you! YOU didn't want to listen to either one of us."

"Girls are smarter than boys."

"Say it AGAIN!"

"*Sigh*….Girls are smarter than boys."

"Haha."

"Shut up."

"Haha."

Peter sighs as he was accepting defeat. He should consider hanging out with Naruto afterwards. After he gives the photos to Jameson, he'd suppose. Checking the watch on his wrist, he tells MJ that he had to go to work. MJ nods as she hugs him tightly and kisses him on the cheek. Peter blushes and nods at her as he leaves, not letting her see the butterflies that he had in his stomach.

Peter goes into his workplace as he was face to face with J. Jonah Jameson. His slick grayish mustache and classy silver suit and matching tie. Looking like the billionaire that he already was. But, he had a knack of trying to take down Spiderman and making him seem like a villain (which he wasn't). He didn't know that Spiderman was employed here (haha ;D). Jameson grins as he was given the photos of Spiderman's latest heroic deed. Taking one long drag into his expensive cigar and blowing the smoke into Peter's face ( he should REALLY consider quitting if he wanted to live), Jameson says boldly, "Parker, you've outdone yourself AGAIN! Amazing photos! AMAZING! If only we'd catch him doing a bad deed..."

"I'm pretty sure that Spidey's a hip dude.", says Peter meekly.

"And _I_ think that Spidey needs to be put to justice! Hoodlums like him shouldn't be roaming around these streets of NYC! Agree with me!"

"I agree.", says Peter, quietly. However, he didn't agree. Since he was the hero. But, he didn't want to get on Jameson's bad side.

(Trust me. Jameson was NOT a person who you want to fuck with.)

Jameson shoves the photos into the young teenager's hands and tells him to get out of his office and get back to work. Pushing the young aspiring photographer out of his office and slamming the door behind him, Jameson was back to smoking his cigar and laughing to himself. As wealthy as he was, Jameson never contributes to the cause nor to any of his employers. Peter, on the other hand, was thankful. He managed to get by with his paycheck to help out his aunt. He wasn't the type to complain. He goes to sit on his chair where his desk was. Not wanting to be bothered with. He needed to get his work done in order to go home already and work on his unfinished homework. His phone was vibrating in his back pocket. He secretly leaves and answers his cell phone, without being seen by Jameson.

"Hello?"

"Peter, are you still at work?"

"Yes, ma'am."

It was Aunt May.

"Good. Me and Naruto want to come see you. Your office is at the Daily Bugle, right?"

"Yes. Wait, what?"

WHY? Naruto might get Peter _fired_!

"Oh, I found it."

"Aunt May-"

Too late. Aunt May was with Naruto, holding his hand, as she was looking for her nephew. Her blood nephew. Peter, who was hiding under his table, was embarrassed. Why would she do this to him...?! Why him?!

"Peter. Peter! Are you here?"

All of the heads were turning. Who was this strange lady calling Peter?

Peter shyly raised his hand slowly and slowly gets up. Pink on his cheeks. "Hi, Aunt May..."

Aunt May runs and kisses him on the cheek. Embarrassing him. Peter sighs to himself. Jameson barges out of his office. "What the hell is going on here?!"

All of the employees who were afraid of Jameson all pointed at Peter, Aunt May and Naruto.

 _Snitches._

Naruto points at Peter along with them. Peter growls at the young blonde boy.

 _Screw you too._

"Parker!"

Peter goes into the office of Jameson meekly, along with May and Naruto.

Jameson was still smoking his stupid expensive cigar. Blowing that stupid smoke into Peter's face again. "You know I have a strict rule about visitors! Uninvited visitors." Glaring at the little boy, who stood behind Aunt May.

"Mister Jameson. I have EVERY right to see my nephew! I don't know if you have any family of your own, but I'm sure you'd feel the same way. Don't you?"

"Hmmm. Let me think-NO! I'm running an important business here! I don't have time for broke people roaming around my establishment!"

Naruto kicks Jameson in his shin and sticks his tongue out at the businessman.

"Loser!", he says to Jameson.

Jameson growls at the young boy as he grabs Naruto by his jacket collar. "You're a dead brat."

Aunt May grabs Naruto away from him before he got to the young boy. "You're a sick man!" She grabs Naruto's hand as she leaves with Peter, who was feeling a bit embarrassed but secretly impressed with Naruto's bravery.

"That's right, Parker! Go home and never come back!"


	4. Chapter 4

Peter was inside of his room, with his earbuds in his ears as he was doing his homework late at night. He was still pissed off at Naruto for managing to get him fired. Sure, Jameson was a fucked-faced jerk. But, that didn't give the brat any right to get him fired from his _one and only_ job that he ever managed to keep (along with his multiple internships). But, he was still a bit impressed with how he stuck up to Jameson like that. Tapping away on his laptop, he was not to be disturbed by anyone. Not even Aunt May. Which was sad and low, even for him. He couldn't help but to feel this way towards his aunt. He **shouldn't** feel this way towards her. She just wanted to visit Peter, but it was her fault for bringing Naruto into the building in the first place. Aunt May knocks on the door, but Peter didn't bother to hear. She opens the door and smiles meekly at him.

"Peter...sweetie."

Peter didn't listen. Nor did he cared. Aunt May rips the cord off of his ears and says, "Why are you resilient towards us? You were never this way."

"Things change, Aunt May. Like me."

"Peter. How come you can't talk to me?"

"Because Naruto's always hogging you! You never have time for me anymore! You always manage to have time for him."

"He's-"

"A kid. I know. I don't need you to go Mary Jane on me, alright? I have homework to finish."

May Parker looks at the young teen with doubt in her eyes along with hurt and pain. How could he talk to his aunt like that? Naruto goes inside of the bedroom when Aunt May leaves. Naruto looks at her with confusion, but she smiles at the preteen, reassuring him that she was alright. Naruto manages to ask Peter, "What did you do to Aunt May?"

"She's not _your_ aunt. She's _my_ aunt."

"Whatever. I'm family too."

"You're not. You're just someone who lives here with us."

Ouch.

"You're a jerk!"

"Says the person who's a jerk back."

Naruto rolls his eyes and opens the door to Peter's closet. "Where are your socks so I can put peanut butter in them again?"

"Get out of my closet!"

He opens the door and Spiderman's suit falls out. Crap.

"Naruto-"

Naruto grabs a hold of the suit and looks at Peter. "What's Spidey's suit doing in your closet?"

How do you lie to a cocky preteen like Naruto?

"You either killed him and stuffed his suit to hide the evidence; you're Spiderman _himself_ ; or you're working for him...I'm mostly on Side B."

"Well, you're wrong. I...I..."

 _Aha!_

"I'm working for Mister Spidey."

"Yeah, right."

"It's true!"

"Why weren't you there when he saved that little girl?"

"I had school."

"School that _you_ skipped."

"I. Did not. SKIP!"

Naruto rolls his eyes as he was laughing at his cousin. Peter quickly grew annoyed with the boy. "Get out. I've got homework to catch up on. Unlike you. Who doesn't ever know the term 'homework'. Like Aunt May gives you homework or any type of work."

"Aunt May-"

"It's Mrs. Parker."

"You can't tell me what to call her!"

"Whose older: me or you?"

"Man, who cares?"

"Man, you are such a nuisance!"

Peter gets up to leave when Aunt May comes into the room, secretly grabbing the Spidey-suit without letting Aunt May see. "Kids, are you..."

Peter storms past Aunt May and slams the door behind him. Aunt May looks at Naruto, asking him what happened.

"Who knows! He's just mad that I know he's Spiderman! He is, too!"

"Naruto, don't make accusations."

"You're on his side, aren't you? You don't believe me!"

"Naruto, please-"

Naruto runs off.

"Where are you going?"

"Following Peter."

"No! It's too dangerous!"

Aunt May tries to chase after him, but he was already out the door! Goodness...

Peter Parker ran off to Gwen Stacy's house. Hopefully, she would be some help. Luckily, her parents were out of town, gone to some type of science convention. He didn't see why Gwen didn't want to go. She was NUTS for science, like Peter, but he supposed that she didn't want to miss school, for it was in Washington D.C. somewhere. As she opens the door to let Peter in, she was secretly blushing as she asks him what was he doing here.

"I needed to get outta there..."

"Why...? What happened?"

Peter explains difficultly about the situation he's in right now. Gwen nods with understanding but says, "He's a kid. And Miss May's trying to look after both you and him at the same time. You should think about more of her and how's she handling things."

"I hate him. I hate my life. _I've lost my job today because of him!_ It's unfair, Gwen. I need to get away...leave with me..."

"WHAT?! I can't! Sch-school! A-a-and..."

Peter holds her hands together and says, "Please, Gwen...please. Come with me. I need someone right now..."

Gwen looks hesitant and sighs to herself. "Okay...Let's go."

Peter smiles excitedly and grabs her wrist while running out the door. "Peter," says Gwen. "Do you even know where are we gonna go...?"

"Fuck it. Who cares? Let's do something crazy!"

Peter runs off again. Sighing, Gwen runs after him.

 _Peter Parker, you have gone crazy. I love it. But, should I?_ _He is so irresistible...He loves Mary Jane though...shit. I can't compete with someone of her level. She's so perfect; I'm not perfect. I'm surprised that he chose ME to speak with instead of her...Was she home? Was I his first choice? I need to know. I should ask him. But, it would be too weird. _Peter Parker, you are a madman. A sexy madman. I can't stand it. I love it; I hate it. That's it! I'm asking him!__

"Peter."

"Yeah..."

"Am I...did you talk to Mary Jane...?"

"If I talked to Mary Jane, she'll try to say that the same thing as you...but she doesn't listen to me like you do."

Gwen blushes as she looks into the eyes of the boy that she used to know. Peter has gotten a hold of Gwen as he presses his lips upon hers. At first at shock, she was, but she melted into him like butter as she returns the kiss he gave her. Pushing her behind in an alley, he grabs a hold of her leg as he wraps it around his torso. Gwen knew she should stop him, but she couldn't. Not yet. They both felt heavy wind. They saw a hoverboard hovering around them. They saw a familiar figure as Peter's Spidey-senses were tangling.

 _Green Goblin._

Green Goblin laughs manically as he grabs Gwen by her blonde ponytail. She was screaming as he left and has her in his clutches.

"Help! Peter, help me!"

"Hold on, Gwen!"

Peter goes off into a dark corner of the alley as he changes into his Spidey-suit and uses his spiderwebs to go from place to place, not knowing that Naruto was secretly watching him the whole time...

Spiderman followed the Green Goblin as they were on top of NYC's bridge. Spiderman spots the both of them. "Stop, Green Goblin!"

Looking at him slowly, Green Goblin laughs as he says, "Well, well. If it isn't Spiderman."

"Let 'er go, Goblin. And we'll discuss your sentence."

"You've got a lot of nerve talking to me like you are right now! You've foiled most of my plans one too many times! I'm going to get what's mine!"

"She's just an innocent girl!"

"Spiderman," says Gwen. "Help me...get Peter..."

Spiderman wished he could...but he was Peter himself. "Let Gwen...I mean...the girl go!"

Gwen looks at the hero with tears in her big eyes through her glasses. Spiderman eyes the both of them. Not knowing what to do.

"Try to stop me, Spidey.", says Green Goblin.

"Let. Her. Go!"

"Okay..."

Green Goblin lets her go by throwing her over the bridge! She screams as she was being thrown over.

"GWEN!", screams Spiderman. He tries to nab, but she was out of his reach. He was mostly too late anyways, for her body had hit the hard concrete. Spiderman comes close to her nearly dead body. He checks her pulse, but couldn't find any type of heartbeat. Dead. Gwen Stacy was dead. The words kept playing back and forth into his brain. Gwen Stacy was dead. He had tears into his eyes. Gwen was dead and it was all his fault! How could he let that happen? God, he was an awful person! Shit, shit, shit! He was about to chase after the Green Goblin, but he was nowhere to be found. Nowhere to be seen. Spiderman lets out a great big scream of frustration. Not noticing the millions of people around him. Taking pictures. Video-taping the hero. He looks around and doesn't move an inch. Frozen. Two police officers came close to Spiderman. Putting handcuffs on his wrists. "Guys...I didn't do it."

"Tell it to the judge, Spidey.", says a white officer with slicked down black hair as he was grabbing Spiderman away. Everyone was crying and gasping. Whispering to themselves as they were ready to leave. But, one person stayed behind. One spiky-haired blondie.


	5. Chapter 5

_I didn't do it. I didn't DO anything! God, why don't these dumb ass police officers BELIEVE me?! They've only saw me and not Goblin. Goddamn. Gwen Stacy. Gwen is dead. Why was she dead? Why hadn't I been there to help her? God, what was WRONG with me?! I'm a goddamn fool. I loved her; she was my best friend. And I let her die._

The sound of a Jamaican police officer was coming closer and closer to him as he was face to face with Spiderman.

"Hey, Spider. There's a thing about you in the paper. Enjoy..."

The officer tosses the paper into the cell of Spidey as he leaves with one of his cop buddies, laughing at the fallen hero. Peter growls as he wonders why Jamaicans don't pronounce their H's when they speak. That was another story for another time. He grabs the faulty paper and cringes to the headlines.

 _Friendly Superhero Kills Innocent High Schooler. _

Crap. His reputation was ruined. Peter was imagining the look on Jameson's face right now. Being the rich and cocky bastard that he was. Probably celebrating Spiderman's downfall. Shit. Fuck it. He didn't care anymore. He now had a sick deep feeling in the bottom of his stomach. Now he couldn't go back home to see Aunt May again. Now, he deeply regrets lashing out at her. He was crying and he didn't cared who heard him. It was his fault that she was dead. He let her get captured. He let her get thrown overboard. He let her out of his reach. Out of his protection. He knew he shoulda gone to Mary Jane's place. But, he knew that the same would've happened to her as well. He sighs to himself as he sits on a cold bench in his tiny cell with only a bench, a bunkbed and a toilet. So discriminating. He was crying and he couldn't stop himself. He was stopped by someone who was looking at him for only a few minutes. A blonde boy.

 _Naruto._

"Wh-wh-what are...", Spiderman tries to ask the boy. But yet, he couldn't make up the words.

Naruto was also struggling with his words. He was still learning English.

"Inn...innocent."

"What?"

"I think...you are innocent."

Spiderman looks at the boy's eyes with awe and surprise. Was he really talking to him like this? Did Naruto really think he was innocent? How did he knew he was here anyway?

"How...did...why aren't you with your mother...?"

"She's my adopted aunt. I ran away from her. I know she was about to look for me sooner or later. Spidey, you're my hero. You're awesome. You're the only thing I like here in this crazy city...that...and Miss May. Is Peter working for you? Is he...?"

Spiderman knew he couldn't lie to his own cousin. He was family...Spiderman was about to reveal himself, but the young boy was spotted by the Jamaican policeman.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

Naruto was growling at him. "You put Spidey in here! It's unfair! He didn't do it! It was that green man!"

Spiderman looked at him. He was there for that?

"What green man?"

"Hell if I should know! I'm new here. Let 'em go now!"

"Why should I listen to a dumb ass kid?"

Naruto's eyes were glowing red with anger. He couldn't control himself, but he attacks the officer. Pushing him away, the cop runs away as he asks for backup.

"Kid...", says Spidey. Naruto glares at him. Eyes still red. He was scratching the bars. Trying to break Spiderman free.

"FREEZE!", screams another cop. Naruto growls and screams. Continuing to break the bars. As he did, he grabs Spiderman and runs away with him.

"They're making a break for it!", yells one cop.

"Go, go, go!", yells another cop.

Naruto runs out of the jail with Spiderman. Spiderman was about to talk when Naruto pulls the mask off of him. Peter sucks in a deep breath. He should've seen that coming.

"I knew it."

"Why's you do that?"

"Because I can."

"Hmmph. Yeah. You ran from May. Not cool."

"You ran from May first."

"You didn't have a excuse."

"You didn't have one either."

"Are you gonna lecture me all day?"

"Was that Gwen Stacy girl your girlfriend or is it that redhead girl you and May are always talking about?"

" _Mary Jane_ is a friend! Gwen, on the other friend..."

He couldn't help himself but to cry again. Boy, he was a dork. A dork to cry in front of someone who doesn't understand feelings. Naruto, however, puts a hand on his shoulder. "I may not know everything about NYC. Or anything about America, to be honest. But, this Gwen girl must be pretty special for you to cry like that."

"How do YOU know about girls?"

"I like someone back at home."

Peter raises one of his eyebrows. Naruto having a crush? Peter couldn't believe it. But, he was young and was already having those feelings like he should. He was probably ready to hear 'the talk'. God. That was an Aunt May thing. He prayed that she didn't put that thing on him. Naruto was taking out a picture of him and two of his friends. A ark haired boy and a pink haired girl. She must be the one.

"Is she...?"

Naruto nods. "Sakura. But, she likes _Sasuke_. UGH!"

 _Sasuke must be the dark-haired boy._

"He kinda looks like my friend, Harry."

"Yeah, but he's not a douche like Harry. I couldn't STAND him even MORE if he was like him!"

Peter laughs along with Naruto. He didn't know why, but he felt much better with the prankster.

"Sasuke is my rival. I try so hard to outdo him in everything. He does the same to me. But...I wish that we weren't in competition all the time."

"Don't worry. Me and Harry weren't cheeky with each other back then either. Look at us now."

"Yeah. A nerd and a douche."

"Will you stop that? Jeez. You take up on bad words easily."

"Yes, I do."

"Hmmph."

"Let's get you outta here."

"Yeah."

As they slipped away from the scene, Peter asks about what happened.

"Why were your eyes red? Is that like a thing?"

"I don't know. I was born with it, I guess."

Peter decided not to ask him any more questions.

"Everyone where I came from used to ignore me. I never understood why. I always thought there was something wrong with me. I guess that was why Iruka Sensei was always trying his best to try to get rid of me. He wanted to make those crappy villagers happy by disposing me."

"I don't think that he would do that."

"Trust me. If you were there, you'd understand why."

Peter looks at the ground. Suddenly, he hears Aunt May calling the two boys. He turns around and sees her car. The two boys wave over to her. She drives towards them, makes a sudden stoop and comes out of the car to hug the both of them before scolding them for leaving. Naruto got the worst of it.

"Don't get mad at him, Aunt May. He was just looking for me. That's all."

Aunt May looks at her oldest nephew and smiles at him. "I see that you two are getting along...Peter. Why are you dressed as Spiderman?"

Crap. He forgot he was still wearing his costume.

"Oh, Peter's Spi-"

Peter quickly covers the boy's mouth and says, "Naruto was saying that I was pretending to be Spiderman for him. Make him laugh, you know."

"Hahaha. Good look for you, sweetie.", Aunt May says as she gets into the car. Peter whispers into Naruto and says, "You can't tell anyone I'm Spiderman. Not even Aunt May. Got it?"

"Why not?"

"It's a secret. Between us cousins. Okay?"

"Okay."

The two boys go inside the car with Aunt May. She turns on the radio while she was driving for the boys, but it was a police alert. Telling everyone to be on the lookout for Spiderman. Telling them that he was a wanted criminal. Tagging with him was a small blonde spiky-haired boy. Aunt May nearly stops the car.

"BOYS!"

"We didn't do it!", they both say.

Aunt May sighs at them.

"I DID help Spidey get out of jail. But, it was for a good reason! He's innocent!"

"That doesn't excuse you for that type of behavior!"

"Aunt May-"

"God, my boys are criminals!"

"Peter didn't do anything! It's all me..."

Peter looks at him and says, "It was both of us. We're sorry."

Aunt May says, "Peter, I know you miss Gwen. But...we'll fix this."

Peter looks at the boy. Naruto looks at the teenager.

 _We'll fix this, alright. I just don't know how._


	6. Chapter 6

It has been at least two days since Gwen Stacy's death, and the only one that was silent about it was Mary Jane Watson herself. She was a great best friend, Gwen was to Mary Jane. It was hard. Peter felt the same as Mary Jane. Harry couldn't kept his stupid big mouth about it. He was going on and on about Gwen's death. As if Mary Jane wasn't around. She just managed to snap at last.

"Shut up! Gwen is dead! _I get it, Harry!_ You don't have to remind me!"

Mary-Jane storms off, hopping mad at Harry. Harry lowly whistles and whispers in Peter's ear, "Damn. What's up with her?"

Peter slowly glares at his egotistic friend.

 _Is he serious?_

"YOU are the problem. You can't just go off talking about Gwen like that! We ALL get that she's gone. Doesn't mean you have to remind Mary-Jane about it. She's still hurting."

"I'm, honestly, not affected. I don't get why you guys are making a...", he stops as the two boys spot a blonde cheerleader walking past them. She winks at Harry as she takes out a scrap piece of paper. Writing her cell phone number as she gives it to Harry then she walks away. Harry whistles after she leaves.

"Dude...you SEE this!? All these girls are falling over me. These are the perks of being rich, famous and sexy hot! Lemme hook you up with a cheerleader or two, man! You need a little lady in your nerdy life."

"I'm not going to stoop down to your sickly perverted demeanor, Harry."

"Hey! It's not perversion if _they_ come after _you_! It's good luck and skills."

"If you weren't rich by your father, then they wouldn't act as dumb and blind as they do right now."

"Are you still mad from earlier?"

"You hurt Mary-Jane's feelings."

"Who cares about her feelings?"

"I DO!"

Peter takes a deep breath in and says, "Look. I know you and Mary-Jane and Gwen never really seen eye to eye, but at least have some common courtesy for Mary-Jane. Please."

"Whatever."

Harry walks off as he heads to class. Peter sighs as he wonders where his life was heading. Harry's being more jerky than usual and it was bugging Peter. He decided to run up to Harry and talk to him.

"Hey, man. Look. What's going on you? You've been acting weird since Gwen...you know. Is everything okay?"

"Like it's any of your concern.", Harry says coldly as he continues to walk away. Peter jumps in front of him and says," Talk to me, Harry."

"Look, Parker. Stay the hell away from me, alright! I don't need to be bothered by my dad's favorite person in the world!"

"Favorite person…? What are you talking about, Harry?"

"Don't act like a modest dumb ass. You know how much my dad likes you."

Harry brushes past him, leaving Peter hurt and confused. Harry has never acted this cold around him before. Peter honestly never thought that Mister. Norman Osborn was the type to have a favorite anything. What was going on...? Was this the same Harry Osborn that Peter has known since elementary school? He didn't think so. He might go over to his house to confront him with his father without antagonizing Harry.

Around lunchtime, Peter catches up with Mary-Jane Watson. She was eating her sandwich while working on her photos for the yearbook. Looking and feeling disappointed inside. Looking down at her, Peter asks kindly, "Mind if I sit next to you, Mary-Jane?"

She looks up at her friend as she smiles. "Sure, dear Peter."

He sits down next to her and says, "Harry was a jerk for doing that."

"Don't sweat it, Peter."

"No. I'm serious. Harry was a jerk. I tried to talk to him, but he just...shh. Here he comes."

They both fell silent as Harry came to sit next to them, pulling out his laptop and putting in his earbuds. Typing away as he eats an apple. Ignoring the two pair of eyes looking at him. Mary-Jane waves over at him, hoping to get his attention. Harry looks at her. Nodding at her direction and goes back typing.

"Harry. Can we talk?", asks Mary-Jane, but Harry didn't seem to listen nor did he seem to hear her. "Harry…..HARRY!" Harry takes one earbud and says," What?"

Mary-Jane growls and says, "You are a jerk! Why are you even sitting with us if you're going to act like that?"

Harry rolls his eyes as he goes back to doing his homework again. Mary-Jane was stewing inside as she slowly gets up and pours the rest of her chocolate milk upon the rich and arrogant playboy's head.

"What the heck, Watson! Are you fuckin' mad?!"

"That's what you get for!"

"Is it over that damn Gwen Stacy? Get over yourself! You were NEVER a good friend to her! You were always busy with your stupid photography! Always dreaming to be in the spotlight! Never caring about Gwen. Not even acknowledging her existence! Gwen was more caring to PETER here than you were ever to anyone of us...Little Miss Mary-Jane Watson...Little Miss Perfection...the beauty queen of the group...Gwen would make a better girlfriend for Peter than you'll ever be!"

"Chill, Harry.", says Peter, getting in between the two of them. "Let it be, man."

Harry was chuckling to himself now. "Typical. You lovesick bastard. Sticking for a bitch who doesn't care about you nor your fuckin' crush on her. When will you ever wake your blind ass up and smell the coffee? She doesn't love you, man! She'll never love you..."

Mary-Jane looks at Peter, who was turning red. Harry was being escorted by one of the security guards. Peter storms away before being stopped by Mary-Jane. "Peter..."

"I knew it! I knew it!", screams Flash, being a dick right now.

Him and a few of his jock buddies gather around Peter. "Move, Flash."

"No. You're pathetic. You'd thought that any of these girls here like YOU?! You're a _fucking nerd_ , Parker! Get it through your head...!"

Peter couldn't take it. He punches Flash in his jawline. Flash stumbles back then tackles the nerdy boy. Both boys wrestle on the ground, exchanging punches before being separated. As they were being escorted, Mary-Jane couldn't help herself but to think...

 _Peter...it this true...? Are you really in love with me?_


	7. Chapter 7

"Suspended? How could you get **suspended**?!"

Peter was sent home due to the big fight between him and Flash Thompson.

"It wasn't my fault, Aunt May. It was Flash. He was talking."

"That doesn't give you the right. *Sigh*….I don't know whether to be more worried over you getting into trouble all the time or Naruto roaming around New York City by himself."

Naruto stops watching TV to look up at his adopted aunt.

"Watch the television, baby."

Naruto goes back to watching TV.

"Peter. I know you miss Gwen..."

"It's not about Gwen now, Aunt May. It was all Harry."

"The Osborn boy?"

"YES! He was all upset this morning...I don't know what was wrong with him. Saying that I'm his dad's favorite. It was weird. I have to go over to his house..."

"No, Peter. You're grounded for that fight."

"What? Aunt May. It wasn't my fault!"

"Peter..."

She was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who is that?", asks Peter.

"Maybe Harry's here to apologize.", says May Parker as she goes to open the door.

"Harry. Apologize? Is that legal to those words together in a sentence like that?"

"Peter."

"Sorry, ma'am."

Aunt May goes back to open the door, letting in a tall tannish man with dark brown hair, which was in a small ponytail. Peter was too busy looking at the scar across his nose. He didn't want to be rude.

"Hello there. How can we help you?", asks May Parker.

"Hello," says the man. "I'm here to see-"

"Iruka Sensei!", yells Naruto as he runs to hug his teacher. He hugs the young boy back.

"Hey, buddy. How are you? You've behaving yourself?"

Naruto nods his head. Peter wanted to tell him differently, but Aunt May was smiling at the boy and his teacher and he didn't want to ruin it.

 _This must be the Iruka Sensei he told me about yesterday..._

 _"Everyone where I came from used to ignore me. I never understood why. I always thought there was something wrong with me. I guess that was why Iruka Sensei was always trying his best to try to get rid of me. He wanted to make those crappy villagers happy by disposing me."_

Peter shakes his head as he walks over to shake Iruka's hand. "Naruto told me about you."

"Oh, you must be the nice man I've spoken to on the phone!", says Aunt May. "It's nice to see you in person! Naruto has been a sweet young boy! Always helping me around the house. I've been schooling him on his English. I was going to put him in a regular school...but I don't think that he would adapt...you know? He's been good...Iruka, is it? Right, Peter, sweetie."

"Yeah." _Meh...he was decent. When he's not stuffing my socks with peanut butter and hanging my boxer shorts in front of the apartment from time to time._

"That's good. Naruto, you like it here?"

"Yeah...Miss May is great...Peter's ok...I guess."

Peter growls lowly, but he didn't care. He knew it was going to happen sooner or later.

"Well, Naruto. I'll be back to check on you soon. Alright?"

"Yeah." Naruto goes back to watching TV.

"Mister Iruka, thank you for coming.", says Aunt May.

"Thank you for your time."

As Iruka was about to leave, Peter stops him. "Mister Iruka. If you got a minute. Can we talk outside?"

"Uh, sure. What's up?"

Peter guides Iruka outside of his apartment building.

"I want to know more about Naruto. Origin wise. I don't know...he was mad about something a few days ago. His eyes turned red and his face was like...demonic. Was he born with it?"

"Does your aunt know?"

"No."

Iruka sighs as he sits on the steps.

"He wasn't born with it. He has a demon sealed inside by his father."

Peter's eyes widen.

"His father was the Hokage of the village that me and Naruto both live in."

"Hokage...?"

"Think of it like a president."

"Gotcha."

"He and his mother were both highly skilled ninjas before his mother gave birth to him, so she had to quit. His dad is...you know. They were both killed by the demon that's sealed inside of Naruto. That's why he doesn't know his parents. People have resented him because of that. I would have told him about that. I want to, too. But, the current Hokage doesn't want us to tell him. He wouldn't allow it. That's why I had to send him away. So, he wouldn't feel so discouraged by them anymore."

Peter was taking in every word that this man was saying. Peter felt like he should of approached this another way. But, he didn't want to give Naruto up just yet.

"It's alright. Thank you for your time."

Iruka nods his head as he says, "You and your aunt have a good day."

"You too."

Peter was about to go inside the apartment, but Iruka says, "Hey, Peter."

"Yes, sir."

"Please don't tell him. For me."

Peter hesitated for a minute. He didn't want to keep secrets. But, he had a secret of his own.

"Alright."

"Thank you." Iruka walks off. Leaving Peter by himself. Should he tell him? Maybe not. He DID promise, after all.

As he goes upstairs, he hears yelling.

"Get your hands off of him! He's just a boy!"

Peter opens the door quickly, only to see Green Goblin with Naruto in his clutches.

"We meet again….Spiderman."

"Spiderman...? He's not here.", says Aunt May.

"You don't know your dear boy's Spiderman..."

"Peter, what is he talking about...?"

"Leave us alone, Goblin! I'm not the one you're looking for!"

"Liar...you're in denial."

"YOU'RE in denial!"

"Aunt May! It's the man that framed Spidey!", says Naruto.

"He's a witness.", says Green Goblin. "I don't like witnesses."

"He's a boy!", says May as she hits him on the head with a lamp. Letting go of Naruto, the boy runs away. Running after him, Peter closes the door to his bedroom.

"Don't worry, Naruto. I'll protect you."

"He's gonna kill us, Peter! He knows about you! I didn't tell him, I swear!"

"I know. I won't let him get you."

"What about Aunt May?"

They hear screaming coming from the other room. It was May.

"Go check on May while I change!"

Naruto goes into the living room. He says, "She's gone!"

Peter quickly gets his costume on and grabs Naruto.

"C'mon! Let's get May back."

Naruto was crying now. Peter puts his hands on the boy's shoulders, telling him that it was going to be okay.

"No, it's not! I miss her!"

"I miss her too. We're gonna save her."

"What if he kills her like Gwen...?"

Naruto quickly covers his mouth.

"It's okay. I'm fine. Let's get May back."

"Okay."

They both run out the door. Peter grabs Naruto as he swings from building to building with his spiderwebs.


	8. Chapter 8

As Peter (who was dressed as Spiderman) and Naruto roam around New York City in desperate search of Aunt May, Peter was flashing back to his times with Gwen Stacy. He really needed answers and he needed them now.

* * *

 _Two Years Ago:_

 _"Hey, Peter."_

 _Peter turns around and sees Gwen waving at him as she was walking to the front of his apartment building with Harry. He hugs Gwen and high-fives Harry._

 _"Merry Christmas, Peter.", says Gwen._

 _"Yeah, man. Christmas time is here. You know what that means? Mistletoe!", says Harry with a cocky laugh._

 _Gwen rolls her eyes and says, "Girls aren't your plaything, Harry. They're beautiful human beings that need love."_

 _Harry rolls his eyes to that and he says, "Sure...whatever."_

 _Peter lowly whistles and says, "Merry Christmas, you guys."_

 _Gwen and Harry grin as they give Peter their Christmas gifts to him. Harry was bought the young lad a diamond encrusted golden watch. Gwen rolls her eyes. It was typical for Harry to go all out for Peter. Always encouraging him to look his finest with the latest expensive jewelry so he could get a girlfriend, even though Gwen though that it was stupid and ridiculous. Harry, of course, ignores her as always. Gwen smiles at Peter as he was giving Harry a mini-dancing robot, which Harry laughs at as it dances._

 _"Yo, man. This is legit. You should show my dad this."_

 _"No. It's not for me to show off. I just want to return the favor for you. Merry Christmas."_

 _"Thanks, dude."_

 _"Here, Peter.", says Gwen. "Merry Christmas, okay?"_

 _Gwen hands him a beautifully woven red and blue scarf. Peter eyes the scarf with amusement and Harry eyes it with intrigue. Harry lowly whistles as he says, "Wow, Gwen. Who knew that you could knit! This is amazing!"_

 _"Thank you. Told you I was crafty."_

 _"I didn't say that you were wrong."_

 _"You didn't say I was right, either."_

 _Peter laughs at the both of them as they joke around but blushes as he sees Mary-Jane Watson head their way._

 _"Hey, you guys!", she calls out as she crosses the street to get to them. Everyone, except for Harry, waved back at her. She hugs Peter as she says, "Merry Christmas!"_

 _"Thanks. Same to you."_

 _Mary-Jane smiles at Peter as she gives him a science kit for Christmas, topping off Gwen's scarf, for she knew that Peter Parker was a nerd when it comes to science. Gwen sighs then says, "Hey, Mary-Jane. Wanna hang out at my house for Christmas? My parents and I are throwing a little Christmas party. Peter and Harry are going. There's always room for one more."_

 _"Wish I could, but I can't. I have to take photos of the Broadway college students right now."_

 _"Later, maybe?"_

 _"It ight take all day and I might be tired."_

 _"Tired. Right.", mumbles Harry, hoping that no one would hear him. Peter was the only one that heard. He didn't want to say a word. It was Christmas time and he didn't want to start any problems._

 _"Alright.", Gwen says with a hint of disappointment in her tone. Mary-Jane waves goodbye to Peter, but quickly remembers to say, "Oh, Gwen! Harry! I completely forgot your presents at home! I'm sorry!"_

 _"It's ok.", Gwen says._

 _"Keep it.", says Harry._

 _Mary-Jane frowns but was on her way to go to Broadway to photograph the college students._

* * *

"Are you okay?", asks Naruto.

Peter shakes his head out of his thoughts and says, "I'm fine. Let's focus on May."

Naruto nods his head. He was close to Peter as he finds the Green Goblin at the bridge. The same bridge that Gwen died. Peter sees that Gwen's body was removed. Probably to be examined. He guessed. Peter was face to face with Green Goblin as he was hanging May Parker over the bridge. The same way that he dangled Gwen Stacy. Why couldn't he get Gwen out of his head? Was he in love with Gwen more than Mary-Jane? She **was** always there for him more, no contest. May's arms were tied along with her ankles. She was crying as her mouth was taped shut. Spiderman was looking at her. Before Peter could do anything, Naruto run up to punch Goblin in the face. Goblin moves to the side and Naruto falls on his face. Naruto growls as he says, "Give me back Aunt May, you noob!"

Goblin was grinning now. "Yeah, right. Tell your brother that he's Spiderman!"

"Shut up!"

Naruto's eyes were glowing red again. Peter tries to calm him down, so Aunt May wouldn't see him, but it was too late.

"Na...Na...Naruto...? Sweetie?"

Naruto was glaring at her. "Aunt May. I'll save you."

Peter's mind was going in a loop. He was thinking of Gwen again.

* * *

 _Eighth Grade:_

 _"Hey, Peter."_

 _Peter was on his laptop when he sees a cute blonde ponytailed girl. She was sitting next to him at lunchtime as she brings out a book from her bookbag. Peter stares at her as she was reading. How did this girl know who he was...? He had to ask. As he was about to ask, she simply says, "I'm Gwen. You know. From Science class earlier."_

 _"Oooooh."_

 _"I had a feeling that you was going to ask me that, so. Yeah."_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"How are you?"_

 _"I'm good...you're pretty."_

 _She blushes at his words. He quickly covers his mouth full of braces. What was he thinking! Why would he say that! Gwen giggles and says, "Thanks. You're cute."_

 _"W...What…?"_

 _She laughs and says, "You're funny. I see you like science too."_

 _Gwen shows him her book, which was an encyclopedia of chemicals. They look at each other as they talk about science and they laugh. Peter though Gwen was amazing. This was the start of a beautiful friendship..._

* * *

"Spidey! Get your head out of the clouds and help me!"

Peter shakes his head as Naruto was struggling against Green Goblin, who was irritated by the young boy. Aunt May was screaming as she was dangling. Spiderman helps May while Naruto was after Green Goblin. Aunt May cries as Spiderman unties her and takes the tape off her mouth. Aunt May looks at him and asks, "Is it really you, Peter...?" Peter was hesitant to tell his aunt the truth but he didn't have a choice. He removes the mask as he hugs his aunt tearfully. Naruto, he realized, was in trouble with Goblin, who was about to throw him over the bridge. Peter hits Goblin in the back of the head as he grabs Naruto. Aunt May unmasks the Green Goblin and screams as she saw who it was...Mister. Norman Osborn...who was...Peter's best friend's father. Harry. Was that why he was down? Did he know that his dad's a villain? No matter what. His dad knew of Peter's secret. How did he know? That was the big question on Peter's mind.

"Mister Osborn...why...?", asks Peter. "You killed our friend! Not cool!"

Peter takes off his mask and curses at him. "Gwen's dead because of you! Do you even care!"

"You're the one that I want, Peter. I want you to work with me."

"Harry's more capable than me!", says Peter as he puts the mask back on. Peter Spidey-senses were tingling. There was someone coming close by...He didn't know who. But, it seemed like it stopped. That person might be hiding. He didn't know.

"I want only you, Peter. You see. You were always like a son to me. I need your intellect. I need you."

"Never. Not after you killed Gwen."

"Suit yourself. Prepare to die, Spidey."

"Rasengan!"

Norman Osborn looks behind him as the blonde boy's hand was glowing a blue ball that was aiming for him.

"Naruto, no!"

Too late. Naruto's Rasengan hits the back of Norman Osborn! He falls in front of Peter, who was in shock. Aunt May was on her knees as she witnesses her nephew's power for the first time.

"Naruto..."

"Mister Osborn! I'll get help!", yells Peter.

"No. It's too late."

"No. it's late! Aunt May!"

May was calling an ambulance. But, the time she called, Norman's eyes were closing. The ambulance managed to come to take away the billionaire. Naruto's eyes were normal again.

"Why help that man, Peter? He killed Gwen."

"He's Harry's dad."

"So?"

"So! Harry's gonna be crushed if he dies!"

"It's ok."

 _Harry..._

Peter turns around and sees his best friend. Harry. Shit.

"No photos, please!", says Spiderman. Harry takes off Spiderman's mask, sighing to his best friend. "It's fine."

"Harry...Naruto didn't.."

"Save it. I know."

"Is that why you were down...?"

Harry shrugs. "I knew that he wanted you to work for him. It's fine. He's dead. Who cares?"

"You should. He's your dad. I've only known my dad for a short while."

Naruto was getting a bit irritated from the dad talk. "He deserves to die."

"Naruto!"

Aunt May gets up and wraps her arms around the young boy. "Apologize."

"Sorry."

Harry nods as he leaves.

"Harry.", says Peter.

He turns his head.

"Sorry, man."

He shrugs again as he leaves again.

Peter and Naruto look at each other then at Aunt May.

"Let's go, boys..."

They leave.

* * *

After the funerals of both Gwen Stacy and Norman Osborn, Harry, Peter and Mary-Jane all hung out at the park with Naruto.

"Wow. Such a crazy event.", says Mary-Jane. "Harry, I'm sorry."

"Meh. It's cool. I'm sorry too."

"It's okay."

"I'm glad that we're friends again.", says Peter.

"Me too.", says MJ.

"Well. All's fair in love and war.", says Harry.

"Gross!", says Naruto.

The teens laugh as Peter ruffles up his hair.

"Hey,", says Naruto. "Watch the hair!"

"Whatever."

"So. How's it feel to have your job back?", asks MJ.

"Meh. I knew that Jameson would ant me back."

"But, after all that Spidey drama-", says MJ.

"It's ok, MJ.", says Peter with a smile.

Naruto takes Peter's tie and runs away laughing. "Hey! Naruto!"

Peter chases after Naruto, with MJ and Harry behind him, enjoying each others' company.

 **The End!**


End file.
